Hōgyoku
The (also referred as the Orb of Distortion) is a small, bluish-purple orb composed of a unique substance thought to be capable of dissolving the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollows, allowing one race to attain the powers of the other. However, its true power lies in its ability to to sense the hearts of those around it, and to materialize their deepest desire. Two Hōgyoku are known to exist, the first invented by Sōsuke Aizen, and the other by Kisuke Urahara. Ultimately, Aizen presents his orb to that of the latter, forming a single Hōgyoku. History Sometime before Urahara even conceived the concept of the Hōgyoku, Sōsuke Aizen had already come to the same conclusion, having created one of his own. Realizing that it was still incomplete, Aizen presented to it the souls of hundreds upon hundreds of Shinigami and Rukongai citizens, to no avail. In time, Aizen analyzed the research data concerning Urahara’s own Hōgyoku, learning that it too, was incomplete. With this in mind, Aizen sought to steal Urahara’s Hōgyoku, and to present it to his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, pages 3-4 Roughly 101 years before the current time, Sōsuke Aizen put an experiment into motion that would put the true capabilities of the Hōgyoku to the test. With the help of his subordinates, he forcibly caused Shinji Hirako and a number of other Shinigami captains and lieutenants to undergo Hollowfication. In an attempt to reverse the damage Aizen had caused, Kisuke Urahara attempted to use the Hōgyoku on them. However, while it succeeded in stabilizing their souls, it failed to undo the Hollowfication. Framed for the incident by Aizen, Kisuke fled to the world of the living with the group of Shinigami, bringing his Hōgyoku along with him. Eventually, the group of Shinigami gained control over their newfound Hollow powers and became known as the Visored, rogues rumored to have gained Hollow powers through illegal means.Bleach manga; Chapter -97 Plot Sometime after his exile, Urahara sought a means to destroy the Hōgyoku, but to no avail. Out of desperation, he deactivated it and placed it deep within the soul of a Shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki, without her knowledge. By giving her a special Gigai, which would eventually turn her soul into that of an ordinary Human permanently, he hoped it would hide the Hōgyoku forever.Bleach manga; Chapters 175, pages 12-15 His plan failed however, when Sōsuke Aizen betrayed Soul Society to retrieve it – unbeknownst to Urahara, Aizen was the one who had deployed Rukia to the Human World in the first place. Aizen had delved further into Urahara's research, discovering two ways to extract an object from a soul: the first was to evaporate the soul with an immense amount of heat, which could be accomplished with an instrument such as the Sōkyoku.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 16 Because the Sōkyoku was only used for the execution of Shinigami that broke the law severely, Aizen murdered the Central 46, and impersonated them with the special ability of his Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu. He was thus able to orchestrate the events leading to Rukia’s execution. However, this plan was foiled when the Sōkyoku was destroyed by Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku,Bleach manga; Chapter 151, pages 10-14 so Aizen resorted to the second method. Using a device invented by Urahara himself, Aizen extracted the Hōgyoku from Rukia's soul and retreated into Hueco Mundo, where he used it to bolster the power of his Arrancar army.Bleach manga; Chapters 176-178 Later on, Aizen has his Arrancar capture Orihime Inoue because of her special ability, the Shun Shun Rikka. He reveals to her that every time the Hōgyoku is used, its power deteriorates somewhat, and so he brought her to Hueco Mundo to repair it. As a sign of trust, he shows her the Hōgyoku itself, which inspires her to seek to negate its existence with her powers, rather than heal it. Aizen's reasoning for capturing her is later proved to be a ruse, as he brought Orihime to Hueco Mundo in the hopes of luring away some of the Gotei 13 captains so he may invade Karakura Town with less resistance. At some point of time after the creation of Wonderweiss Margela, Aizen went on to combine Urahara's Hōgyoku with his own, and embedded the product into his own body.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, page 17 During the Gotei 13’s battle against his Arrancar army at the fake Karakura Town, he reveals this to Ichigo Kurosaki. Not long after, Aizen engages Isshin Kurosaki in combat, who pushes him to the limit of his Shinigami self. Detecting this, the Hōgyoku fully awakens, causing his body to start to undergo a transformation.Bleach manga, Chapter 397-419 Aizen is soon betrayed by Gin Ichimaru, who after dealing a crippling blow to him, snatches the Hōgyoku and attempts to escape. However, Aizen transforms yet again, declaring that whether it is with him or not, the Hōgyoku is already his; the Hōgyoku melts away, and returns to Aizen's chest, where it reforms itself. Just moments later, a newly empowered Ichigo arrives and begins to fight the transformed Aizen. After being dealt a direct hit by Ichigo, Aizen yells out in frustration, prompting the Hōgyoku to force yet another transformation upon him. Aizen, in a monstrous form, remarks that the Hōgyoku had no intention of allowing him to lose to a "mere Human." Regardless, Ichigo transforms into the Final Getsuga Tenshō and attacks Aizen with Mugetsu. Aizen survives the blast, regenerating a large wound dealt to him, but remaining heavily damaged. No longer recognizing the weakened Aizen as its master, the Hōgyoku causes his Zanpakutō to disintegrate, though he mistakes it for thinking that he no longer needs one. Following Kisuke Urahara's arrival moments later, the Hōgyoku proceeds to reverse Aizen's transformations, returning him to his original state. Activation Once Aizen gained possession of the Hōgyoku, the the seal placed on it was broken, but the orb still needed time to awaken from dormancy. Aizen discovered a way to bypass this awakening period temporarily. The Hōgyoku can be fully awakened, if only for an instant, by allowing the Hōgyoku to fuse with one who has double the Reiatsu of a captain-level Shinigami instantly. Aizen himself possesses such a level of Reiatsu, and therefore uses the Hōgyoku to enhance his Arrancar army, consisting of Hollows granted Shinigami-like powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, pages 13-14 Powers Overbearing Power: When Tessai Tsukabishi first witnessed the Hōgyoku, he remarked that it possessed an overbearing power unlike anything else in Soul Society, a power completely unrelated to Reiatsu. He goes on to say that its very presence felt as though it were trying to stifle his very existence with its power.Bleach manga; Chapter, Desire Materialization: Though initially thought to solely possess the power to control the boundary of the two contravening existences, that of Shinigami and Hollows, this was proven incorrect. Rather, the Hōgyoku's true power is the ability to capture and materialize the hearts of everything that exists around it. However, this power is not without limitations. Not only must the target’s heart be in the vicinity of the Hōgyoku , but if the target does not essentially possess the power necessary to beget their desires, however, then it is impossible to manifest.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, page 9-10 Aizen claims that all the events that happened around Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and Kisuke Urahara were events materialized by the Hōgyoku itself, which possesses a will of its own.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, pages 3-5 *'Hollowfication/Arrancarification': While not truly an ability of the Hōgyoku itself, the orb took on this property because it is what Kisuke Urahara desired when he invented it. Through this power, the Hōgyoku could be used to bypass the barrier that separates Shinigami and Hollows. As such, it can cause Shinigami to undergo Hollowfication, and Hollows to undergo Arrancarification. These processes lead to the creation of a Hollow-Shinigami hybrid and an Arrancar, respectively. Fusion: As demonstrated by Aizen, the Hōgyoku can be embedded into one’s body, almost fusing with it completely. In this state, the Hōgyoku instinctively protects its master, granting him immortality. It heals its master’s injuries almost instantly, in a manner similar to a Hollow’s high-speed regeneration. As the Hōgyoku’s will further understands its master’s heart, the fusion between them progresses, restructuring his soul and triggering a transformation.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, page 20 Subjects Exposed to the Hōgyoku Because of its ability to manifest of the hearts of those around it, even if they are not aware of it, the Hōgyoku has affected several different individuals. In some cases, its powers were used intentionally. *'Kisuke Urahara': When Urahara invented his Hōgyoku, he desired a means of manipulating the boundary between Hollows and Shinigami, a desire that the orb materialized. As a result, he mistook it as the Hōgyoku's inherent ability, not realizing that it was not its true power.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, page 6 *'Visored': When Shinji Hirako and seven other captains and lieutenants began to undergo Hollowfication because of Aizen, Urahara sought to reverse the process by using the Hōgyoku. However, instead of undoing the process, the orb stabilized their souls, allowing them to become perfect Visored. *'Rukia Kuchiki': Because she still held the guilt of killing Kaien Shiba, when she transferred all of her powers into Ichigo Kurosaki, instead of half as she intended.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, page 5 *'Arrancar': Though Hollows can become Arrancar through natural means, the difference in power is usually small. Artificially creating Arrancar with the Hōgyoku however, is said to unlock a great deal more of said Arrancar's potential power. Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 8-14 Wonderweiss Margela was among those empowered in this way.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, pages 14-15 *'Sōsuke Aizen': After using the Hōgyoku to bolster his army's power, Aizen implanted it in himself, attaining immortality as a result. When his soul later reached its limit as a Shinigami, the orb caused Aizen to undergo a series of transformations, causing himself to transcend Shinigami and Hollows. *'Kaname Tōsen': As a reward for faithfully serving Aizen, Tōsen was granted Hollow powers. As a result, he could don a Hollow mask, and even use a Resurrección, Grillar Grillo. *'Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado': Because Orihime and Sado cursed their powerlessness from the bottom of their hearts, the Hōgyoku caused them to develop unique abilities, the Shun Shun Rikka and the Brazo Derecha de Gigante respectively. See also *Hollowfication *Visored *Arrancar References Category:Important Terms Category:Items Category:World of Bleach